Costume Party
by Pawprinter
Summary: "No. Just… no." "Fine. Though you would have been really cute in that costume." "Cute?" "Yeah." "Cute?" "Hot." "Only hot?" "Cute, hot. What else do you want?" "Sexy." "Well then why not wear the costume?" Twin Exchange October winner! Thank you x1000!


**Hey! Its Pawprinter!**

**Warning: Just references to being sexy… Nothing major ; )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books or movies, I don't own any of the characters, I don't own Walmart, I don't own any of the costume ideas, and I don't own anything else you recognize.**

**This is my entry to the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge. More detailed, Twin Exchange October 2011 Challenge.**

**Prompt: Candy.**

**Pairing: Ginny/any character. In this case its Ginny/Draco.**

**Quote: "Oh hell no"**

**Theme: Halloween**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Costume Party<strong>

_October 29, 2001_

* * *

><p><em>Shopping List:<em>

_Ice - 1 (bag)_

_Cherries - 1 (bag)_

_Apples - 4 (bag)_

_Ice Cream - 1 (box)_

_…_

Ginny and Draco were shopping at the muggle store called _Walmart_. They were on the shopping trip to get things to replenish their house pantry. Ginny and Draco lived in the same house for one year already. Draco and Ginny had been dating for two years. Every sense Ginny had seen how Draco had changed after the war, Ginny felt sorry for Draco. In the end Draco and Ginny started to date. You may think that, that is the strangest thing you have ever heard, but you haven't heard the thing I'm going to tell you next. Draco and Ginny lived in the muggle world! Ginny and Draco both are purebloods, so it wasn't easy at first. In fact its strange You might ask why Ginny and Draco lived at all in the muggle world. Well the explanation only takes one word… Hermione. Hermione had convinced Ginny to move into the same muggle town she lived in.

"Here we go. Apples." Ginny mumbled.

Draco walked slowly up behind her. Ginny grabbed a few apples and put them in a bag. She filled up that bag, put that bag in the cart, and pulled out another bag. Draco sighed from boredom.

"How many apples do we need?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to eat all of the apples." Draco added under his breath. Ginny smiled, but she didn't stop adding apples into the bag. Draco sighed annoyed again.

"Oh, sush." Ginny mumbled with a playful smile. Draco rolled his eyes again. Ginny put that bag down and pulled out another bag. She held that bag open and started putting more apples into it. Draco sighed annoyed again. He leaned back on the cart and looked across the aisle. As Draco read the sign his eyebrows came together.

"Ginny…?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up from the fourth bag of apples she was packing to look at Draco.

"Yes?" Ginny said. Draco looked away from the sign to look at Ginny.

"Halloween is in three days." Draco said. Ginny nodded her head confused.

"Yeah… And?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed.

"We haven't got anything for Halloween." Draco pointed out. Ginny's confused face turned into a shocked and worried face.

"No way… How could I forget?" Ginny asked herself. Draco sighed.

"I don't know." Draco mumbled. Ginny's confused face switched into a surprised and shocked face.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Draco looked around confused.

"What about her?" Draco asked. Ginny sighed and bit her lip nervously.

"Her part. We need to get things for her party, and for the night of Halloween." Ginny explained. Draco's confused face then turned to mirror Ginny's face.

"We need to get everything… Like right now." Draco said. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay. I'll get the Candy, you get the decorations, and we'll meet in the costume section in ten minutes." Ginny said. She put down the fourth bag of apples in the cart.

"See you then." Draco mumbled. He quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek before taking off. Ginny took the cart handle into her hands and started to run towards the candy.

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing back and forth in the aisle of the Halloween costumes. Draco had bought out most of the Halloween decorations, so it was all being shipped to his and Ginny's house.<p>

"Sorry for being late. I had to find more candy then just the candy aisle." Ginny laughed. She can running towards Draco in a rush. "We have to move fast. The store closes soon." Ginny told Draco. Draco nodded his head in agreement. Ginny looked across at the clock on the wall. "In seven minutes." Ginny concluded. Draco nodded his head.

"Lets get a move on then." Draco said with a sigh. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" Ginny mumbled. She looked towards her boyfriend, looking at him up and down. Ginny nodded her head before she turned to the shelf's of costumes. She pulled out a costume and gave it to Draco. "How about this costume?" Draco choked out a laugh.

"No way." Draco mumbled. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright." Ginny mumbled. Draco handed her the black and white stripped costume. Draco shook his again.

"Jail costume." Draco mumbled with a laugh.

Ginny laughed and smiled. She put the costume back on the rack. Ginny ran her fingers through the costumes. She stopped her hand on one and pulled that one out. She held it out in front of Draco's body. Draco grabbed the hanger and put it closer to his body. He laughed.

"Really? Prince Charming?" Draco asked. Ginny winked.

"You know it." Ginny sang. Draco laughed and shook his head with his eyes closed.

"No. Just… no." Draco mumbled. Ginny huffed, but she still took the costume back.

"Fine. Though you would have been really cute in that costume." Ginny mumbled. Draco chuckled.

"Cute?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. Real cute." Ginny confirmed. Draco smiled.

"Cute? Real cute?" Draco asked with a smile. Ginny sighed.

"Hot." Ginny said with a bigger smile. Draco smiled even bigger.

"Only hot?" Draco asked. Ginny sighed and moved her shook her body.

"Cute, hot. What else do you want?" Ginny asked with a laugh. Draco smiled.

"Sexy." Draco said towards himself.

"Well then why not wear the costume?" Ginny asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm not a prance Prince Charming." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. Ginny snorted.

"Fine. Lets start looking for a different costume." Ginny mumbled. She put the Prince Charming costume back. She began looking, but Draco caught her attention.

"Nu-uh." Draco told Ginny with a wag of a finger. Ginny looked at Draco confused.

"You need a costume." Ginny stated. Draco shook his head.

"Its my turn to pick for you." Draco said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just hurry." Ginny mumbled.

Draco nodded his head. He started to look for a costume for Ginny. Draco finally pulled out a costume. He nodded his head. He walked over to Ginny and put the costume to Ginny's body. Ginny looked down at what costume he picked. Ginny groaned at the costume.

"A sexy angel?" Ginny asked in disbelieve. Draco nodded his head.

"Yeah. It will make you look sexy." Draco said with a wink.

"No!" Ginny yelled. She grabbed the costume from Draco and put it back on the hook. "Now pick another costume."

"Fine." Draco huffed. He looked back to the racks of costumes.

"Hurry!" Ginny whispered. Draco nodded his head.

Finally he pulled out a costume. Before Ginny could look what it was Draco held it to Ginny's body. Ginny looked down at the outfit and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny yelled. Draco started laughing. Ginny smacked his arm hard. "No way." Ginny yelled again. Draco hung the sexy nurse costume back up.

"Sorry." Draco said with a smile. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny spun on her heals to look at the costumes. She reached for a costume and pulled it out. She held it to Draco's body. Draco looked down on the costume.

"Oh hell no!" Draco screamed. He pulled the costume out of Ginny's grip and threw it across the aisle. Ginny just giggled.

"I guess you don't want to be a vampire?" Ginny asked innocently. Draco snorted, but shook his head no.

"No way." He mumbled.

"Alright." Ginny mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

He spun on his heals to look at the racks of costumes. After awhile he pulled out a costume. He held it up to Ginny.

"How about this one?" Draco asked. Ginny looked down. She groaned.

"Never. I'm not going as a sexy bee." Ginny mumbled.

"Fine." Draco mumbled Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco pulled the costume away and put it on the rack again. Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"I think you have a problem." Ginny mumbled. Draco looked up at Ginny confused.

"What?" Draco asked. Ginny tapped her leg.

"Sexy angel, sexy nurse, sexy bee…" Ginny mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just saying what you are." Draco mumbled. Ginny smiled.

"Awwww." Ginny cooed. Draco leaned in for a kiss, but Ginny pulled away before her could get to her lips. "Nice try, but I can see through that." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. Draco pouted.

"Fine." Draco mumbled. Ginny smiled sweetly.

She turned on her heal to look at the rack of costumes. She looked over all of the costumes. Draco sighed impatiently. Ginny pulled out a costume from the rack. She held it up to Draco's body. It was a black suit.

"Batman?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. Who ever that is." Ginny mumbled. Draco smiled. They started discussing Batman.

"You have to leave now." Some worker told Draco and Ginny. They looked up at the dude.

"Fine. Lets go, Draco." Ginny mumbled. Ginny started to pull on Draco's arm, but Draco didn't budge.

"No! We need costumes!" Draco mumbled angrily. The dude sighed.

"Come on, Draco." Ginny mumbled. Draco frowned.

"You know… Hermione wouldn't like it when we come to her party with no costumes." Draco mumbled to Ginny. Ginny sighed.

"We can shop tomorrow." Ginny said harshly. The worker sighed again.

"Here." The worker mumbled. He picked two costumes out of the rack. He shoved them at Ginny. "Just pay for one. it's a sale we have on."

Ginny smiled politely at the worker.

"Thank you!" Ginny sang. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. No problem. I'll ring you up." The worker said bored. Ginny smiled. The worker started walking with Ginny and Draco following.

* * *

><p><em>October 30, 2001<em>

"Ginny!" Draco yelled.

It was the night of Hermione's Halloween party. Draco and Ginny were invited to it. The party started at 5:00pm. Sense it was a Halloween party everyone had to wear a costume to the party. Ginny and Draco had got their costumes a few days ago.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked. Draco pulled out the costumes out of the bag. Ginny's face broke out in a smile.

"Why are you smiling!" Draco asked in a scream. Ginny laughed.

"I knew you would get that costume." Ginny smiled. Draco scrunched up his face.

"What kind of spell did you use? Huh?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I never did one." Ginny said. "If I did I don't know."

"I don't want this costume!" Draco yelled. Ginny sighed.

"Lets get a new o-" Ginny started to say, but she stopped. The clock had caught her sight.

"Lets get a new one!" Draco yelled. Ginny shook her head and pointed to the clock.

"Looks like that costume will have to do." Ginny said. Draco sighed.

"Why!" Draco screamed. Ginny closed her eyes.

"Because it is 4:40. The party starts in twenty minutes." Ginny said. Draco groaned.

"I won't go in this costume." Draco yelled. Ginny laughed.

"Yes you will." Ginny told Draco. Draco shook his head.

"No I wont." Draco said back. Ginny smiled slyly.

"Well… Okay." Ginny sighed. She jutted out her lip, but then a smile lit up her face. "I think Harry is still single. And I hear he still has a thing for me." Ginny sang. She rocked back and forth on her heals. She put her hands behind her back, looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought, and bit her lip.

"No! No way in hell!" Draco yelled. Ginny smiled at him. "I'll just go." Draco mumbled.

"Yay!" Ginny sang. She ran at Draco and pulled him into a hug.

"Alright, alright." Draco said. "Lets get ready." Draco mumbled. Ginny nodded her head. They both pulled their costumes out of the bag and started getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later Draco and Ginny were ready. Draco pulled at his suit he was wearing as he waited at the door for the house. Ginny came running. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled and winked.

"Hell yeah." Ginny laughed. Draco smiled and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Lets go." Draco mumbled.

They walked out of their house… One Prince Charming and one sexy vampire…

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Ginny got Draco what costume she wanted for him, and Draco got Ginny to wear something sexy. Haha. They got their ways!<strong>

**So I had so much fun writing this story! I had a blast! Even if I don't win I had such a good time!**

**BUT, if you liked this story at all please vote for me. The voting poll goes up on Twin Exchange's profile on October 20th. If you don't know how to vote, just ask.**

**Also if you liked please leave a review. I love seeing what people think about my work.**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Pawprinter**


End file.
